


Presentation is Everything

by MiHnn



Series: Sweet Preference [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, F/M, HP: EWE, Humour, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dramione Drabble Easter Challenge 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presentation is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt One: "Self-discipline implies some unpleasant things to me, including staying away from chocolate and keeping my hands out of women's pants." - Oleg Kiselev

  
Draco eyed the trio expectantly from his office. They looked perfectly normal from where he was seated. Weasley chatting on about something boring, obviously; Potter nodding in that absolutely annoying way of his; and Granger simply listening with a small smile across her lips.

The image looked wrong. Very wrong.

"You alright, Mr Malfoy?"

Startled, he looked up. "Yes, Susan. I'm fine." Lowering his voice to an almost whisper, he leant forward. "Tell me, how long have Potter and Weasley been in Granger's office?"

His secretary looked over her shoulder briefly before facing him again. "I think close to half an hour. I overheard Ms Granger's Personal Assistant say that she might go out to lunch with them."

"Hm..." Draco leaned back against his chair in contemplation, his fingers automatically picking up the Snitch-shaped paperweight and rolling it in the palm of his hand. "Very interesting."

Susan shifted from one foot to the other. "Um...Mr Malfoy?"

He looked up again, briefly forgetting that she was still standing right in front of him. "Yes?"

She gestured to the portfolio she had placed on his desk. "Shall I take it to Records then, downstairs?"

But Draco had already dropped the paperweight and was standing up, his eyes focused only on one thing. "Yes. Do that," he said with a small smile before leaving his office and his personal secretary thoroughly confused.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he took long, confident strides towards his destination. It wasn't long before Granger looked up, her eyes widening in panic from the moment she saw him. He barely gave her enough time to react. Marching into her office, he stalked right passed the surprised duo, bent down, grabbed his girlfriend by the back of her neck and snogged her. It lasted a total of eight glorious seconds before she pushed him off her.

"I told you, Granger," he said in that sultry voice that he reserved just for her. "When I see you, I just can't keep my hands to myself. Self-discipline is not even in my vocabulary when I think about you in my bed." And leaving her slack-jawed and wide eyed, he turned to the other two, who sat quite still in complete shock. "Potter, Weasley," he said, nodding in turn, before he moved quickly out of that office before one of them could hex him.

But not before he heard Potter mumble, "I'm in an alternative reality, aren't I?", followed promptly by Weasley's "What the bloody hell was that?"

Just before he stepped into the elevator, he turned around and winked at the flushed witch who was still eying him with a mixture of incredulity and deep seated anger. He knew he'd have to face her soon. But right now, he just wanted to revel in his rivals' expressions. He couldn't help but let out a light laugh just when the elevator doors closed; blocking his view of what promised to be a _very_ interesting conversation.


End file.
